1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bath tub spa. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable bath tub spa for residential bath tubs. The present invention further relates to a bath tub spa having output nozzles that are adjustable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus are known that provide current and/or bubbles to the water within a residential bath tub. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,382 provides a portable whirlpool or hydrotherapy bath assembly of the type that mounts on the upper edge of the wall of a bath tub. The apparatus of this patent has a single pump, which draws water from an inlet and passes the water through an outlet that is unitary with the pump housing. The outlet is rotatable about one axis to change the direction of water flowing from the outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,917 provides a water current and air bubble generating apparatus that sits on the bottom of the tub. The apparatus of this patent has a single pump, which draws water from an inlet and passes the water through a pair of outlets. The outlets are rotatable about two axes to change the direction of water flowing from the outlet and are vertically adjustable. The apparatus of this patent, resting on the bottom of the tub, has its electrical components completely submerged within the water.
Prior art bath tub spas, such as the ones described above, do not provide for multiple water inlets or outlets driven by a single motor. Additionally, prior art spas do not provide for dual shaft motors driving impellers to urge the water from a pair of outlets. Moreover, the prior art spas do not provide means to adequately adjust the position of the water outlets from a spa mounted on the lip of the tub.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable bath tub spa.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a tub spa having a double shaft motor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a tub spa having pump outputs that are rotatable about more than two axes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a tub spa having pump outputs independently adjustable about a first axis and nozzles independently adjustable about a second axis wherein the nozzles are collectively adjustable vertically with respect to the water surface via connection and are collectively rotatable about a third axis.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide such a tub spa having a housing that is vertically adjustable to adjust the height of pump outputs to correspond with the amount of water in the bath tub.
These and other objects of the present invention are provided by a bath tub spa having a motor housing that includes a motor for rotatably driving a pair of shafts with each shaft driving a pump, an input opening and an output opening sealed about each pump such that each pump draws fluid through the input opening and expels pressurized fluid through the output opening. The spa also has means for removably connecting the motor housing to the lip of a bath tub such that the input openings of the spa are maintained at least partially below the level of the fluid in the tub. Preferably, at least a portion of the output openings of the spa are maintained below the level of the fluid.